memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 2. A * Abdullah bin al-Hussein as a ''Voyager'' science officer (uncredited) * Johnetta Anderson as bar patron (uncredited) * Susette Andres as ** Alsaurian prostitute (uncredited) ** Chez Sandrine bar patron (uncredited) * Gail Arias as Chez Sandrine bar patron (uncredited) * Kimberly Auslander as command ensign (uncredited) B * Majel Barrett as computer voice * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Simon Billig as Hogan * Carl David Burks as ** Alsaurian prisoner (uncredited) ** Frank Darwin (uncredited) ** Russell (uncredited) * Chuck Butte as ''Voyager'' operations division officer (uncredited) C * Andre Campbell as Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) * Tony Carlin as physician * Larry Cedar as Tersa * Richard Chaves as Sky Spirit Chief * Bob Clendenin as Vidiian surgeon * Tracee Cocco as ** Alien in San Franscisco (uncredited) ** Alien at marketplace (uncredited) * John Copage as science division officer (uncredited) * Damaris Cordelia as (uncredited) * Terry Correll as Crewmember * N. Crossley as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Michael Cumpsty as Lord Burleigh D * Rita Dail as Indian woman (uncredited) * Henry Darrow as Kolopak * I. Davis as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Thomas Dekker as Henry Burleigh * Lou DeGrado as Alsaurian (uncredited) * John de Lancie as Q * James Delano as Chez Sandrine waiter (uncredited) * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * Peter Dennis as Isaac Newton * M. Devey as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Tim deZarn as Haliz * Susan Diol as Danara Pel * Alma Yvonne Dixon as Chez Sandrine bar patron (uncredited) * Angela Dohrmann as Ricky * Brad Dourif as Lon Suder E * Aron Eisenberg as Kar * Patrick Emery as command officer (uncredited) * Andrew English as security officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Gunnel Eriksson as ''Voyager'' operations division officer (uncredited) F * Richard Fancy as alien * Keythe Farley as Vidiian #2 * Heather Ferguson as command officer (uncredited) * James Flannigan as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * Richard Franklin as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Holiday Freeman as operations division officer (uncredited) G * Richard Garon as * Jennifer Gatti as Libby * Judy Geeson as Sandrine * John Gegenhuber as ** Surat ** Teirna * Louis Giambalvo as Cosimo * Rick Gianasi as the Gigolo * Norman Gibbs as operations officer (uncredited) * as Maury Ginsberg * David Graf as Fred Noonan * Gary Graham as * Gerrit Graham as Quinn * Joel Grey as Caylem * Kevin Grover as ancient Sky Spirit (uncredited) * Ken Gruz as Kurt Bendera (uncredited) H * Martha Hackett as Seska * Larry A. Hankin as Gaunt Gary * Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh * Scott Haven as Kazon-Nistrim engineer * Sue Henley as ** (uncredited) ** Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Marva Hicks as * Hugh Hodgin as ** 6263 ** 0001 * Cindy Howe as Ocampa female (uncredited) * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) I * Charles Imoto as operations division officer (uncredited) * Stan Ivar as Mark Johnson J * Brenda Jean as Karyn Berlin (uncredited) * Julie Jiang as ''Voyager'' operations lieutenant (uncredited) * Chris Johnston as Vidiian #1 K * Dan Kern as Kellan * Patrick Kerr as Botha * Mark Kiely as Lasca * Patrick Kilpatrick as Razik * Trey King as Chez Sandrine bar patron (uncredited) * Linda Klein as prostitute (uncredited) * Thomas Kopache as Viorsa * Steve Kopy as Chez Sandrine accordion player (uncredited) L * Karl Laird as Chez Sandrine artist (uncredited) * Norman Large as Ocampa man * Sharon Lawrence as Amelia Earhart * Emily Leibovitch as Naomi Wildman (uncredited) * Terry Lester as Haron * Irving E. Lewis as ** Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) ** Starfleet security officer (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as operations division officer (uncredited) * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Charles O. Lucia as Mabus M * Dennis Madalone as ** Human descendant (uncredited) ** Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) ** ''Voyager'' science division officer (uncredited) * Mark Major as alien on marketplace (uncredited) * Patty Maloney as the Little Woman * Bob Mascagno as Chez Sandrine accordion player (uncredited) * Michael McKean as The Clown * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Marnie McPhail as Alcia * Mary Meinel-Newport as Bolian civilian (uncredited) * C. Meyer as Alsaurian (uncredited) * T. Mick as Alsaurian (uncredited) * A. Mintz as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Tom Morga as Starfleet security officer (uncredited) * Glenn Morshower as Mokra Order guard * Tahj D. Mowry as Corin * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Warren Munson as Owen Paris N * Karole Nellis as Chez Sandrine poet (uncredited) O * Gary O'Brien as crewmember * Shannon O'Hurley as programmer * Louis Ortiz as ** Culhane (uncredited) ** Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) ** Yridian bar patron (uncredited) P * Joseph Palmas as Antonio * Tami Peterson as ** Alien on marketplace (uncredited) ** Science division ensign (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** Lewis Zimmerman * Ray Proscia as Vidiian commander R * Sarah Rayne as Elani * Greg Reeves as Chez Sandrine bar patron (uncredited) * Henry Reichenbach as the executioner (uncredited) * Lindsay Ridgeway as Suspiria * Shepard Ross as ** Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * John Rubinstein as John Evansville * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok S * James Saito as Nogami * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas * Alan Scarfe as Augris * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Carolyn Seymour as Templeton * Allan Shaw as Reptohumanoid officer (uncredited) * Jack Shearer as * Lydia Shiferaw as command division officer (uncredited) * Lou Slaughter as command officer (uncredited) * Liz Smollins as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Douglas Spain as Young Chakotay * Charles Spector as Talaxian officer (uncredited) * Michael Spound as Lorrum * Jerry Sroka as Laxeth * Deborah Stiles as command division officer (uncredited) * Simon Stotler as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Scott Strozier as Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) * Carel Struycken as The Spectre * John Sullivan as Chez Sandrine bartender (uncredited) * Katy Summerland as Alsaurian (uncredited) * L. Sun as Alsaurian (uncredited) T * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * Tiffany Taubman as Tressa * Piper Taylor as operations division officer (uncredited) * Toni Taylor as Alsaurian (uncredited) * Tom Todoroff as Darod * Bahni Turpin as Swinn U * Unknown performers as ** Naomi Wildman (uncredited) ** Three 37's (uncredited) V * Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter W * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim * Mirron E. Willis as Rettik * Doug Wilson as command division officer (uncredited) * Mel Winkler as Jack Hayes * Rick Worthy as ** 3947 ** 122 * Tom Wright as Tuvix Z * Elva Zevallos as Chez Sandrine bar patron (uncredited) nl:VOY Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 2 Season 2